


Day Dreams

by ewmyname



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post Trespasser, Solas and Lavellan have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewmyname/pseuds/ewmyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas has avoided looking into Nishra Lavellan's dreams for a while, but this time he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Dreams

It had not been too long since Solas had left. For him it had not felt that long. His plans were not yet complete, far from it. But he was close, and as a moment of refuge he went to sleep.

She buzzed at the edges of the fade, a fading green light and a hue of violet to it. Solas found himself drawn to the light, just as he had been for so long. He did not entirely move into the dream, instead he danced on the edges to watch her.

She was older of course, far older but she still looked almost the same. Now her short hair framed her square face, swaying as she moved in the dream. Rain danced around her form, and she twirled in place with joy. Her face was decorated with minor wrinkles and the scars of new and old, no longer burdened by the slave markings, the delicate purple Mythal vallaslin. They had framed her violet eyes so wonderfully, but now those same eyes lit up with nothing to distract from them.

Solas almost balked for a moment, as an impostor of himself entered the dream with her. He joined her in the rain, his face lit in the same joy hers was decorated with. They held hands together, twirling around in the drizzling rain. She laughed with him as he bent to whisper in her ear, the edge turning a light pink.

Solas felt jealousy twinge his heart, staring at his vhenan dancing with another him. He knew it was not jealousy at the fact it was not him, but the fact that that him could enjoy the dream and the time whilst he couldn’t. While he couldn’t spend his days with the one woman of his dreams. 

He continued to linger on the edges, leaning on a tree near the two, silently watching. They frolicked with reckless abandon, and Nishra let out a shriek of laughter when lightning crashed nearby and thunder boomed overhead. 

“The storm is almost gone.” The dream Solas told her, and he watched him squeeze his love’s hands gently. She nodded but the smile remained on her pink lips.

“All the more reason to stay ma salath!” She cooed, pulling back from him and away from him.

Solas froze for a moment. Their eyes met, startled violet meeting frightened blue-grey. He heard her breathe in sharply and then out quickly, the breath was shaky. 

“ _Solas_.” His name slipped from her lips, and he watched the words form at the same time. “Solas!”

She called out to him, reaching for him and he almost ran. Like he had all this time. 

“Mamae!” A voice called from the distance, a shrill and girlish tone. It stopped him in his tracks, as a small elven child ran into the clearance only to be swept up the dream Solas and twirled around.

When she was placed back on the ground, she turned to stare at the real Solas, and his breath caught in his throat. Their eyes were the same, along with their nose. She was but four years old, her hair a mess of brown waves much like her mothers. 

“Mamae!” Nishra dared not look over her shoulder, not even when the dream began to turn black around them both. 

And then all that was left was the darkness, and the two elves. Nishra watched Solas for a time, before hanging her head and looking away from him. Solas watched the pained expression on her face disappear before she looked impassive, and heaved a great sigh. And then she looked at him, and he saw the same ferocity and determination he’d seen during the breach all those years ago. 

“She is yours Solas, and I will protect her with my life.” The words were final, and the dream slipped away with Solas waking with a start. 

He gasped and heaved his breaths, sweat covering him. 

_She was his._


End file.
